Delayed Venom
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Two weeks have passed since the encounter with James. Bella's recovering and everyone is moving on with their lives. But there's something wrong with Edward. Something serious that is risking Edward's 'life'. EdwardBella
1. Fall To The Floor

Hey, everyone! I read _Twilight _yesterday and I just _had_ to write something. The book kicked ass and I can't wait until the sequel, _New Moon_, comes out. But until then, I'll be going fanfic crazy. If anyone is OOC please don't hate me. I did read it yesterday, but I never actually stopped to think about it, so I may have missed some key elements. Hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with _Twilight_.

Delayed Venom

Chapter 1

Fall To The Floor

_**Forks High School**_

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since James. Two weeks since Bella nearly died. Two weeks since the prom.

Not too much had changed. Bella had remained in Forks and was attending the high school with Edward and the other Cullens, when they weren't out hunting, of course. The Cullens' secret was still unknown to the rest of the town. Bella was still as accident prone as ever. It was all the same.

Everyone thought everything was going perfect. No one thought that it could change. No one thought it would.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

---

"Are you sitting with Cullens today?" Mike asked, walking down the halls of Forks High School.

"I think so," Bella said, stumbling slightly on her crutches. Her leg was healing nicely, but it didn't mean she'd be any less klutzy. Tripping again, she flew forward.

A pair of pale hands stopped her from crashing to the floor like her crutches did.

"Smooth," Edward said, smirking.

Bella blushed.

"You okay, Bella?" Mike asked.

Bella nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "I'll see you in Biology."

Mike nodded, walking off in the direction of his girlfriend, Jessica.

Setting Bella softly on her feet, Edward bent down to gather the crutches that had fallen to the linoleum floor. Handing them up to Bella, Edward rose slightly before dropping back onto his knees.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, worried. Kneeling down with some difficulty, she placed her hand on Edward's back.

"Nothing," Edward said, wincing at the volume of his own voice.

"Tell me," Bella urged.

"It's nothing," Edward insisted. His voice was softer than the last time he had spoken. "I just feel a little off."

Frowning, Bella rested her hand on Edward's forehead. Her frown deepened. "It's warm."

"That's impossible," Edward mumbled. "My…we can't get sick."

Bella was surprised when she heard him falter. He never came close to slipping the truth. Taking her crutches in her hands again, she began to lift herself off of the ground. "I'm gonna go get Alice or someone."

"It's okay," a voice said. "Already here."

Bella looked up. It was Alice.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. It was like he got dizzy or something," she explained. Quickly, she added in, "His forehead's warm too."

"It shouldn't be," Emmett said, kneeling beside Edward. Cupping his cool hand against Edward's forehead, he frowned. "This shouldn't be happening," he said. "We'll drive you ho-"

"I'm fine!" Edward snapped, slapping Emmett's hand away. Abruptly rising to his feet, Edward swayed slightly before steadying himself.

"Edward-"

"I said, I'm fine," Edward growled, interrupting Bella. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he was annoyed. He was fine and they weren't listening.

"We're just worried," Bella said, hurt. Was it that bad that she was worried about her boyfriend?

"How many times do I have to say it?" Edward asked, irritated. "I'm _fine_."

Alice grabbed his arm. "Calm down for a minute," she commanded.

Roughly pulling his arm from her grasp, Edward disappeared, leaving only a couple fluttering papers in his wake.

"Freaking idiot," Alice muttered, shaking her head, annoyed.

"He could have been seen!" Emmett exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Looking around he noticed for the first time that no one else was in the halls. It seemed like everyone else in the school was in class or at lunch.

Looking in the direction that her boyfriend had run off in, Bella sighed. Even she could see that something was wrong. She could only hope that they figured out what before Edward hurt himself.

TBC

Anime Girl23: Hope you all liked it!

Edward: Do I even want to know what's going through your head.

Anime Girl23: No, but you'll find out. . Anyway, please review!

Until next time!


	2. Something's Wrong

Hey, everyone! I didn't get many reviews, but I'm glad to know that the story is enjoyed by the people who are leaving reviews. I have one request. Please review. By reviewing, you're letting me know if I got something wrong or if I'm keeping everyone in character. I want to keep the characters as much in character as I can. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything or anybody from _Twilight_.

Delayed Venom

Chapter 2

Something's Wrong

_**Forks High School**_

Colored walls and vibrant flyers became a mixed rainbow as Edward raced down the halls of his high school. Why he ran, he didn't know. But he did know that he had to get out of there. He continued to run out of the school, out of the neighbor hood, and out of the central part of town.

Like every other day, rain was falling in pellets. As Edward stared ahead, he could see the droplets fall in front of him. Because of the speed he was running at, not many of the rain drops were able to hit him.

Dodging trees and anything that was in his path, Edward could feel his body slowing down. He pushed himself harder. If he suddenly appeared out of no where, people would start talking and he didn't want to cause trouble for his family.

Finally, Edward slowed to a stop. He was in the woods near the 'baseball field' his family used during intense thunderstorms. Leaning against a tree, Edward panted, trying to catch a breath he didn't need. He had made that run a hundred times before and it had never tired him out, but this time, this time he felt drained. He felt like he was near the point of collapse, but that couldn't be possible. _I'm a vampire_, he reminded himself. _I'm dead. I can't be tired. Not like this._

Seeing darkness beginning to creep in from the corners of his eyes, Edward shook his head. By shaking his head, he had meant to clear his head, but it only made it worse. It was as if instead of shaking the weariness away, he had only made it spread. The darkness that had been lurking in the corners of his eyes had migrated and were now dancing in every direction.

"Maybe they were right," Edward mumbled, rubbing circles at his temples. "Maybe something is wrong." Slowly, he pushed himself off the tree. He had to get home.

Taking a step forward, his vision blurred and his knees buckled beneath him. Falling to the muddy ground, Edward could feel the rain beating down on his back and the cold mud seeping between his fingers, but he couldn't pay attention to that. Below him, the ground spun in one direction, the trees and clouds in another.

To escape the spinning forest, Edward closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later. His vision had realigned, thankfully. Taking advantage of the situation, Edward rose to his feet and set off again.

He didn't make it far, though.

He had made it only a few yards before his foot fell into a patch of mud and his ankle bent inwards. When he hit the ground, a snap echoed through the woods and a searing pain flew up his leg. Trying to push the pain away, Edward rose, again. Before he could take a step, his vision blurred again and Edward fell to the muddy ground.

For the first time in nearly a hundred years, Edward let the darkness consume him as he fell into unconsciousness. He never felt his weakening body hit the cold, muddy ground.

---

"Where'd he go?" Bella asked.

Emmett shook his head. "I don't know."

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella asked, worried.

Turning his head, Emmett saw Alice's eyes had glazed over. "She's having a…" He didn't want to say it in public. He couldn't chance someone hearing.

Understanding what Emmett was trying to tell her, Bella stared worriedly in the direction Edward had run off in.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. "Edward," she gasped out. "We need to find him."

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Something's seriously wrong," she said. "He's hurt."

"Hurt?" Bella echoed. "How could he get hurt?"

"I don't know," Alice said, shaking her head, frantically. "He was running; there was a snap. Emmett, get Rosalie and Jasper. We need to find him."

"I'm coming."

Both Cullens looked at Bella.

Emmett shook his head. "No."

"Emmett's right," Alice agreed. "I know you're worried, but we have to go and find him fast. Don't take this the wrong way, but we have to move fast and we can't do that if we have to carry you." She looked at Bella, hoping she didn't offend the human.

Bella shook her head. "No offense taken," she said. "But let me know if he's okay."

Alice nodded. "I'll have someone come get you from your house after school. Not sure who yet, but someone will come."

Bella smiled, gratefully. "Thanks," she said, hugging Alice.

"Let's go," Rosalie said, coming up to the two.

Neither had even noticed that Emmett had left to get his siblings.

Stepping back, Bella watched as the four disappeared.

Like Edward, only a few fluttering flyers were left in their wake.

Leaning against the wall, Bella slid to the ground, a single tear rolling down her face. "Please be okay," she whispered. "Please."

TBC

Anime Girl23: And that's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it.

Edward: You have one strange mind.

…_Silence…_

Edward: And what the hell are you doing to me?

Anime Girl23: You'll have to wait to find out. Anyway, please review! They keep me going!

Until next time!


	3. Confusion Grows

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that I made you all wait so long for an update. I had planned to finish it before I posted a new chapter, but then I got writer's block and totally forgot after a while because my friend got me started on another story.

Yes, I'm talking about you, Danielle! You wanted the Angel story with the slashy-ness! Great, now that I've put this, she is so gonna kick my ass. Shit.

Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it and don't hate me for making you wait. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to get it up sooner than this one took.

And also, I know it's short. I really had planned to make it longer, but it didn't happen. I'll do my best to make the next longer for all of you.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Delayed Venom  
Chapter 3  
Confusion Grows

_**Forest**_

The four siblings ran, following the scent of the missing vampire. His scent was leading them from the school, out of town, and further until they finally reached the borders of the woods.

"He's in _there_?" Jasper asked. "He knows no one goes in there alone. Not even _us_."

"I told you he was off today," Emmett reminded his brother.

"Didn't know you meant _that_ off," Rosalie snapped.

"Quiet!" Alice glared at the others. "You can bicker after we find him." With that, she sped off into the forest.

"Wait up!" Jasper called, racing off after the brunette.

Grumbling under her breath, Rosalie ran after her siblings, Emmett right behind her.

---

The forest was large and the rain was clouding their senses, so to save time, the four spilt up. Alice went north. Jasper sped east. Rosalie ran westward. And Emmett headed south.

Alice raced past trees and bushes, searching for her missing brother. Suddenly, she spotted a flash of bronze. Skidding to a stop, Alice ran over to her brother, gracefully missing the mud patches. "Edward," she gasped out, falling to her knees beside the vampire.

Edward's bronze colored hair had grown wet from rain and was clinging to his forehead. His face had a reddish hue that left Alice worried and his amber eyes were closed. On further inspection, Alice saw that Edward's right ankle was bent at an odd angle.

_That's not right_, Alice noted, frowning. _He should have healed by now._

"Hello?" Jasper's voice rang through the forest.

"Over here!" Alice called back. "I found him!"

The other three must have met on the way, because they came to a stop in a group.

"What happened to him?" Rosalie asked, seeing Edward's leg.

"I don't know," Emmett said. "But we need to get him home." Bending down, Emmett lifted his brother into his arms.

"We'll go get Carlisle," Jasper said, looking at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded back.

With that, the two disappeared, heading towards the hospital.

Alice frowned. "What do you think is wrong?"

"No idea," he said, shaking his head. "Did you have a vision of anything happening?"

Alice shook her head. "Only the one I had back at the school and that one was weird as it was."

"What do you mean? It's weird he's not healing, but why do I have a feeling there's more?"

"I'll explain back at the house," Alice said. "I think he's getting worse."

Alice was right. Edward just seemed to be getting paler if that was possible. Edward's head was resting on Emmett's shoulder, his forehead pressed against his sibling's neck. For Emmett, the spot where his brother's head rested felt as if someone had set it ablaze.

"Let's go," Emmett said. Receiving a nod from Alice, the two sped off, Emmett taking a bit of extra caution. He didn't want to chance injuring Edward anymore than he was.

It didn't take them long to reach the house. Skidding to a stop at the door, Emmett pulled Edward to him tighter as Alice gently ran her hand over Edward's forehead.

Alice's eyebrows dipped towards her nose as she frowned. "I can't even call on a vision," she said, her eyes running over her brother's limp form.

Emmett frowned. "That hasn't happened before." Turning his eyes to Edward, he sighed. "Let's get him inside."

Alice nodded. Pushing the door open, she said, "I'll get some towels."

Nodding, Emmett continued into the living room and placed Edward onto the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice return, a small pile of towels in her arms. Taking one, he draped it over Edward's shoulders, carefully rubbing his hands up and down his brother's arms.

Dabbing at Edward's face with a washcloth, Alice frowned at the blue tint that lightly shadowed her brother's lips. Hearing the front door open, she turned her eyes to see the rest of her family. She sat herself at Edward's feet as Carlisle walked over to the couch.

Maybe now someone could tell them what the hell was going on.

TBC

Anime Girl23: So? What do you think?

Edward: That you need years of therapy. Wait, no, that's a fact.

Anime Girl23: Why are you and Ryan always so mean to me?! _Bawls_

Edward: Look what you subject us to!

Anime Girl23: Meanie! _Runs away_

Edward: Okay, now that she's gone, _Turns to readers_, If you all love me like you say you do, review so I can be released from this torture. Please!

Until next time!


End file.
